


樱花树上的少年与歌声[19]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[19]

[19]

三分钟后，明星安全地回到了原本的地方。

他往树干的方向挪了挪，靠上整棵树最粗壮的部分，一只手拍着胸脯，“好险好险，我刚才还以为自己要没命了！我可不能死啊，还有好多愿望没有实现呢，我还有好多话没和夏目说呢，我……”

蓦地，一个扑面而来的拥抱打断了他未尽的话语。

夏目轻轻地抱住了他，红色的发擦过他的脸颊，脑袋缓缓靠上他的肩头。他能明显感受到怀中人在不停地颤抖，一瞬间与死或伤的擦肩而过令两人陷入了悲伤的沉默。有人比自己更需要安慰。明星小心地探出手将夏目圈起，然后，在对方的默许下，把这个圈收得更紧。

“夏目，我想抱你。”

“你说过了。你也已经抱着了。”怀里传来闷闷的声音。

“亲你也可以吗？”

埋在他肩头的脑袋抬了起来，一双金色的猫咪似的的眼睛睁大了几分。夏目的眼泪已经干了，明星的眼泪却不受控地夺眶而出了。这个拥抱，他等了太久。这个近在咫尺的人，他再也不想放开了。

“流君是笨蛋，哭起来更像个笨蛋。没有人能比你更加自以为是莫名其妙而且行为离谱得超越了水晶球可以预测的范围！”

夏目说着最尖锐刻薄的话语，明星自动将其转化为两个字：害羞。

“所以说，亲你也可以吗？”他又问了一遍。

占卜师的手在他的肩膀上拧了一下。——这代表同意是吧？

明星一手撑着树干，一手揽过夏目的腰。低下头，角度和距离刚刚好。他们闭上眼，四唇相触，梦境中的虚妄终在此刻化作了真实。明星的泪水顺着两颊落进唇齿间，咸涩的味道令夏目本能地抿起了双唇。

“对不起……”明星擦去眼泪，轻轻地吻去不慎落在夏目脸上的泪珠。他的吻是那样的小心翼翼，仿佛生怕夏目会逃离。温润的唇在夏目的脸上留下微烫的触感，热度顺着血液流入他的心底。留在深处的刀片溶解了，心口的伤好像不疼了。

“我现在并不想听到这句话。”夏目不满地瞪他。他们之间，本就没有对错。

明星歪着脑袋思考了一会儿。

“我喜欢你。”

“……”

“最喜欢你了！”

“……”

“也许我还很不成熟，但总有一天我会成长为能让夏目放心交付一生的人。我喜欢夏目，非常非常喜欢！月亮也没有你好看！能和我交往吗？”

水汪汪的大眼睛，可怜巴巴的表情，配上塌下来的眉毛，就差一对低垂的狗耳朵和摇晃的尾巴了。

夏目“扑哧”一声笑了。

“那么，就试一试好了……你……唔唔！”

一个比先前更为急切的吻向夏目袭来，明星的舌头灵巧地划过他整齐的牙齿，在他的惊讶声中飞快地钻入他的口腔，扫荡每一寸内壁。灼热的呼吸在空气中交织，粘滑的唾液在唇舌中交缠。被吻得有些喘不过气来的夏目不禁抓紧了明星的衣角，他报复性地想要反击，却在被明星的一只手圈紧腰肢时，瘫软地靠上了对方的胸口。

心如擂鼓，他们两个都是。

夏目的心跳声透过紧贴的胸膛传进明星的心里，一下又一下地敲打在他的心上。害怕夏目掉下去，明星始终用一只手抵着树干，一只手抱着夏目。仅存的理智提醒着他时刻保持平衡，在两人快要撑不住时，才依依不舍地放开了夏目。

明星舔了舔唇上留下的不知是自己还是夏目的唾液，眼睛还定定地停在夏目被吻得微红的唇。

色气的举止和眼神令夏目气鼓鼓地翻给他一对白眼，而后迅速地爬下了樱花树。

明星追着他跑上去，在没有人的小路上悄悄地握住夏目的手。夏目想甩掉他，没成功，牛皮糖比过去更难缠了。他紧紧地跟在夏目身侧，笑得一脸痴呆。

“你够了啊。”

“哎嘿……”

“流君，快点松手。”

“不要！”

不知道的人看见了怕是会以为夏目被性骚扰了。

夏目没辙，不如说他始终对明星没辙。最后十分不情愿地同意了明星送他回家的提议。

这一整天都过得太快。明明毕业典礼上，他们还以为彼此注定会是路人。如果明星没有跨出那一步……如果夏目没有给出那一个拥抱……幸好，没有如果。

两人穿过数个闪烁交通信号灯的斑马线，在夏目家门前的一条马路停下。夏目拒绝明星再往前走一步，他怕被他家任性如神明的妈咪会跑出来抓个正着——尽管这是迟早的事情。

他们还没想好以后要如何与家人谈这件事情。

不过没关系，总要去面对的，他们两个一起面对。

“呐，夏目。”明星突然不笑了。

“嗯？”

“能不能再捏我一下，我怕我在做梦。”

“好啊！”夏目直接撂起袖管，扬起一拳头作势要往明星的脸上打。后者吓得闭起了眼，却没后退一步。

哪里舍得打这张好看的脸孔呀。夏目在心里暗笑。明星不会知道，他在夏目眼里是多么有趣多么养眼的观察对象。他是唯一一个在被他恶毒的言语刺激后，还能滔滔不绝反击并乐在其中的人。

夏目松开拳头，捧着明星的脸，吻上了他的唇。

在无人的转角处，他们交换了一个温柔而绵长的吻。

“晚安，流君。”

“晚安，夏目。”


End file.
